The Flames Of Success
by SasukeAlchemistUchiha
Summary: Naruto and FMA worlds are put together! What is going on between Roy and Sasuke? How are both their worlds affected?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha and Roy Mustang were pitted against each other. This was the match that people wanted to see. A ninja skilled at fire style jutsu and an alchemist skilled with flames, now the question is, who is better?

Once the fight begun, Sasuke attempted to weave signs for a fire style jutsu but Mustang did not allow him to. He snapped his fingers and flames burst forth at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the flames but he was not fast enough and he got burned. Sasuke fell on the ground and Mustang took no mercy to the child and snapped his finger to burn Sasuke. Sasuke shouted out in pain but he forced himself to get up. He showed no fear and glared at Mustang. Mustang smiled and snapped his fingers. He planned to finish off Sasuke but Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and dodged the attack. Sasuke teleported behind Mustang and threw kunai and shuriken at him but Mustang simply snapped his fingers to burn the weapons. Sasuke made hand signs for Chidori and charged at Mustang. Mustang managed to dodge it but his glove got ripped.

"Heh without that glove you can't make flames anymore can you?", taunted Sasuke. "I like that." Sasuke made hand signs for Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu to finish off Mustang. Mustang uses his arms to cover his face from the fireball. Dust rose into the sky and they could not see each other. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, managed to find Mustang in the dust. Sasuke jumped at Mustang from behind and pinned him down on the ground with a kunai against his neck. Sasuke had defeated the Fire Alchemist. Sasuke got off of Mustang and walked off.

"Hey kid," said Mustang, "what's your name?"

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," replied Sasuke.

"You are very talented. Are you interested in learning Alchemy?" Mustang asked Sasuke.

"No, I'm only interested in making myself stronger," replied Sasuke in an ignorant manner.

"But learning Alchemy will make you stronger," said Mustang.

When Sasuke heard this, he turned around to look at Mustang. "Fine then, I will learn Alchemy," Sasuke said. Sasuke left Konoha promising Kakashi and Naruto that he would return when he can and he followed Mustang to Central to learn Alchemy.

When Sasuke reached Central he met Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric.

"Hey you're the new kid we heard about huh?" asked Edward.

"Yeah I'm Sasuke and I assume that you are the Fullmetal Alchemist?" replied Sasuke.

"Yup that's me! A State Alchemist!" said Edward. Sasuke talked with Edward for a while and went off with Mustang for training.

After a day of training, Sasuke was able to perform Alchemy with the aid of a transmutation circle.

"You learn fast Sasuke. Alchemists take at least a week to learn Alchemy but for you, I guess you're special," complimented Mustang. Sasuke just smiled.

"Here this is for you," said Mustang as he passed Sasuke a pair of ignition gloves. "You can become a great Fire Alchemist like me."

This is my first Fanfiction hope you enjoyed it ^^ leave a review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, try it," said Mustang. Sasuke snapped his fingers but there was just a spark and no fire.

"Change the oxygen density in the air with your Alchemy," said Mustang. Sasuke snapped his fingers again, this time changing the oxygen density in the air and he was able to create fire.

"Good job Sasuke," said Mustang. "There is a State Alchemist Examination in two days' time. I will get special permission for you to enter the test."

"I'm fine with that," replied Sasuke.

"Good and you can stay at my place, I live alone so it's okay," said Mustang. Sasuke followed Mustang home on his car.

On the car, Sasuke asked Mustang, "What is being a State Alchemist like? I heard they were given a nickname 'dog of the military'."

"Well you have to obey orders and you cannot question them. When you are ordered to do something, you must complete your duty, even if it means killing tens and thousands of people or killing people you believe are innocent," explained Mustang.

"But in exchange for following orders, what do you gain? That's the law of equivalent exchange isn't it?" asked Sasuke.

"Well in exchange we get this silver watch," Mustang takes out his silver pocket watch to show Sasuke, "it amplifies the Alchemist's power."

Sasuke took a look at the watch, then passed it back to Mustang. "I will pass the exam," said Sasuke with confidence. Mustang smiled at Sasuke's determination.

For the next two days, Sasuke trained with Mustang to prepare for the test.

Finally, the day of the exam came. Mustang brought Sasuke to the exam site and Sasuke went in. Sasuke was not at all nervous as he walked in.

When he walked in, it was a paper test. Sasuke sat at his assigned seat and waited for the test to start. When the test started, Sasuke picked up his pen and did the paper. After the first part of the exam was over, Sasuke walked out.

An hour later, the second part of the exam, which was an interview, took place. Sasuke walked in, only to see a chair with one leg and the Fuhrer sitting in front of it.

"Come sit down, if the chair does not fall, you are a potential State Alchemist," said the Fuhrer. Sasuke walked to the chair and sat down. The chair did not fall. The interview began and he was asked many questions. He answered them confidently.

After the interview was over, Sasuke walked out, only to see Mustang waiting outside for him.

"How was it?" Mustang asked.

"Fine," replied Sasuke.

Now it was the last part of the exam, the practical exam.


End file.
